


На лопатках

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Это всё равно лишь недолгая часть их утренней разминки в додзё.Примечание/Предупреждения:таймлайн — где-то во время «Железного Кулака».





	На лопатках

— Я пришёл в ваше додзё и хочу сразиться с вашим мастером.  
— Я и есть мастер.  
Коллин оборачивается с лукавой улыбкой, и чёрные волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост, рассыпаются по гибкой спине. Дэнни изучает её, будто в первый раз, подходя ближе, ступая по нагретому утренним солнцем деревянному полу босыми ногами.  
— Значит, мне придётся уложить вас на лопатки, мастер Винг.  
— Ещё посмотрим, кто кого.  
Это почти обязательный дурацкий утренний ритуал, к которому оба привыкли. Будто ещё одна часть обязательной разминки. До полудня в додзё всё равно пусто и тихо, и Дэнни, шутливо кланяясь Коллин, украдкой улыбается. Скидывает серую толстовку на пол. Встаёт напротив.  
Удары — мягкие и осторожные, ненастоящие, но быстрые, стремительные. Коллин — маленькая и ловкая, опасная и изворотливая, и Дэнни, поначалу даже не думая поддаваться, всё равно еле успевает блокировать её техничные выпады. Но нетерпение оказывается сильнее.  
Он делает вид, что купился — и обрушивается после её подсечки на циновку, рядом с брошенной толстовкой. Коллин накидывается на него сверху, крепко обхватывает бёдрами, и Дэнни забирается ладонями под короткие мягкие шорты.  
Ему почему-то каждый раз кажется, что разыгравшаяся Коллин вот-вот его придушит — в этой позе было бы удобно поставить локоть на горло. Но она, конечно, этого не делает. Кислорода не хватает потому, что Коллин, склонившись над ним, касается его губ и долго-долго не даёт оторваться и вдохнуть, прижав его плечи к полу.  
Голова кружится, будто Дэнни снова перепил запретного сливового вина. И губы у неё — такие же сладкие.  
— Я уложила тебя на лопатки, Железный Кулак, — смеётся она. Этот смех щекочет шею, заставляет вздрогнуть и, хоть под спиной лишь жёсткая циновка и истёртое дерево, Дэнни вдруг проваливается в мягкую перину.  
С Коллин до сих пор любая постель становится мягкой периной, непривычной для воспитанника монастыря. Особенно сейчас, когда кончик её языка обводит контур расправленных крыльев на груди, спускается ниже...  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — выдыхает Дэнни, оплетая Коллин крепкими руками.  
Теперь уже он укладывает её на лопатки, аккурат на брошенную толстовку, чтобы грубая циновка не царапала тонкую кожу. Заглядывает в смеющиеся глаза — и, стаскивая короткие шорты ниже, целует изящную шею. Дэнни не любит быть жадным — ему куда интереснее видеть, как принимают то, что он отдаёт.  
Коллин отзывчиво выгибается ему навстречу, и он осторожно проводит между её ног пальцем, будто по лепесткам сливы. Ещё. Ещё и ещё, пока она не вскидывается, прикусывая мочку его уха, не тянет вниз его спортивные штаны, смеясь. Она всегда сама обхватывает его ногами, всё ещё направляя член рукой, сама задаёт неспешный расслабленный ритм, ведя острым кончиком носа по ключице.  
Это всё равно лишь недолгая часть их утренней разминки в додзё, поэтому Дэнни не думает держаться долго. Коллин хватает немногого, и он каждый раз любуется румянцем на её щеках, приоткрытыми потемневшими губами, растрёпанными тёмными волосами, падающими на лицо. Будто она тоже пьяна от того самого сливового вина.  
Его победа — это тихий, сладостный стон Коллин, который опаляет губы.  
Только тогда Дэнни позволяет кончить и себе, и по спине, по свежим тонким отметинам ногтей, пробегает дрожь. Коллин целует его грудь, прямо над татуировкой, смущённо посмеиваясь, и Дэнни почему-то каждое утро чувствует одно и то же.  
Под её маленькими ладонями, лежащими на его лопатках, будто бы пробиваются настоящие, не нарисованные крылья.


End file.
